mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:About
Written by MySims Wiki admin BlankyXP who can be contacted through here. Enjoy! :Note from Neural: Please be aware that Blanky is very random, so our apologies if you don't understand what she says here. Hi, I'm Blanky. Let's talk about this Wiki fer a spell. So welcome to our really awesome Wiki. I'm quite sure you have figured this out already...but...WE'RE A WIKI ABOUT MYSIMS!!! Wow. Yes. We have information on most of the characters, and most of the places as well. The strongest part of the site is the section about the MySims Wii characters. Indeed. So you can check that out...if you haven't already. This Wiki was started by Darkrudie on the December of 2008. Then the Wiki's been growing ever since. Amazing. We have some really lackluster articles. Like, really short on information ones. Oh noes. How can you help, you ask? Well, this be a Wiki. So, like, go and edit something. Duuuh. You know what a Wiki be, 'ight? No? NAAAW. You lyin'. But I'll tell you anyway! Wiki's are encyclopedias! ONLINE ONES. But you know what be the special thing? Yeah, I do. Anyone can edit 'em. I'm sure you've heard of Wikipedia, have you not? There are those ugly nerds that love adding information into Wikipedia's database. And here at MySims Wiki, we're too stupid to add anythin' to there. So we try to feel special and add information to a database with information on our favorite little video game: MYSIMS!!! Hooray. If you wanna become one of us and you love the game with the Sims that are the My, feel free to do so. We would totally love you if you did such a nice thing! HOORAY WHO DOESN'T LIKE LOVE, EH CHAP? So...what the flip is MySims? ...are you flippin' kidding me? *facepalm* r u cereal How the flip does the Blanky person start...well...MySims is a video game. A video game is any of various games played using a microcomputer with a keyboard and often joysticks to manipulate changes or respond to the action or questions on the screen. Isn't that so wonderfully stupendous? Yep, I know, friend. The first game in the series came out September something, 2007...I don't flipping remember. It's a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, which I'm sure you've at least heard of, or you've been livin' under a rock. Excuse the sarcasm, mate. The Sims is a game where you control some ugly real-lookin' person. It's like you can control a family of "Sims", basically what they call the humans. They're born, they live, and they die. And they eat. Sleep. Need to go the bathroom. JUST LIKE US. What an amazing sounding game! Yes. It's an extremely popular franchise, selling a hundred million copies. EA (the company that makes 'em games) is like, YAY CHING CHING, so they've made quite alot of expansion packs to get even more ching ching. Expansion packs include Nightlife, Seasons, University, and...I forgot the rest. There's been The Sims, which was obviously the first one. The Sims 2 follows, and it is said to be the best-sellin' computer game. Ever. And recently, The Sims 3 has come out as well. I'm wonderin' how much that one will sell. Maybe a gazillion billion thousand million gazillion or sumthin'. It's taking over the world, dangit!!! So, despite this really ching ching makin' game bein' popular, the MySims executive producer, Tim LeTourneau, says sumthin' feels like it is missing. Oh, what the flip??? Oh really? Yeah. The Sims wasn't so popular in Japan as it was in the Western world. The Sims is still a great game, he says, but something was still missing. Japanese peoples loved the little cartoony characters like that red-hatted manguy with the moustache, Mario. You know, like the anime-lookin' characters. So, the MySims creators wanted to make a game that could appeal to everyone. Then came the MySims peoples. They made 'em look cutesy and NOT real. As alot of those little female otakus you see all over the internet would say: CHIBI!!! <333 Yaaay. They are sooo adorable, are they not??? They made MySims more of a kid-appealin' game. MySims was about makin' friends with the Sims (who are now the cute peoplez, like the MySims me up there in the pic, DON'T I LOOK ADORABLE??? And tough? And so SHINY? Oh, I know I flippin' do, mate *nodnod*). There was this town (which you are to name) that used to be real popular. However, the town broke down when the "Essence Creator", some old guy who was able to build houses and used stuff called Essences to make furniture for the townspeople and made everyone cruddy happy, left. The residents soon left the town as well. And the town fell apart. Almost no one is left, except for the mayor, the town hotel's bellhop, some goth girl and her annoyin' sister who runs the flower shop, and some old trucker who loves bacon. You, the player, is another Essence Creator. Rosalyn, the mayor, asks you to build the town back. Once you come to town, you're tasked with building the town back up 'till it reaches back up to Star Level 5. And everyone's happy. You build furniture and houses for people just like the old Essence Creator. You can customize the town however you wanted, which was the special purpose of the game, basically, and making friends with the Sims. You could customize the outside of every single character living there's house, as well as the inside. You built the furniture in their house as well. Many critics thought that the game was more like a sandbox game than an actual game. Creative people were said to probably have more fun with the game than people who were not creative. You could move anyone you wanted into your town and kick out whoever you didn't want (except for da mayor and da bellhop of the hotel). Yeah. The game got high sales, like, 1 million copies were sold. So EA decided to make more of them. First one was MySims Kingdom. Which seemed to go less on building and creativity and more on adventure and having a storyline, but that one was still kinda popular too. Also following after are MySims Party, MySims Racing, and MySims Agents, as well as MySims SkyHeroes. In our opinions, this game is kinda fun, so I guess we just wanted to make a Wiki about it. Indeed. Hi there! Can I help PLZ? Oh, flippin' sure, my good friend. Of course. We'd be acceptin' any help comin' our way. Our articles need work and more contributors and stuff, so it'd be pretty cool and stuff if you, like, helped. Us admins would prefer if you would not be so shy and just flippin' created an account. Seriously. To create an account, scroll up to the top of this page, my friend...now...push your mouse up to the top right corner that says...Create an account. Do it, please. We'd prefer no anonymous edits, as those are very annoying and...anonymous. Sure you can edit as an IP, but we'd like to know who the flip you are, so we can thank you and stuff. Your name will be listed in the History. Us ugly admins are trying to figure out how to make this Wiki only registered users only, so once we find out, you won't be goin' anywhere editin', my friend. It's not like we gonna shoot you with bazookas. Just go create an account. GAWSH. To edit a page, just click the Edit button near the top of the page. Do I need to flippin' hold your hand through this?! More pretty pictures to demonstrate how to do it on da right, mate. When you edit, don't edit just for the cheese of it. Don't do anything ugly. Like replacing "you" with "Collection Girl". Or removing everything from the page. Or adding "I HATE THIS DANG SIM!!! UGLY!!!" on Elmira's article. Don't. This be an information database, not an opinionaire...or sumthin'. Also, don't include sumthin' similar to dis: "lol i r think rhonda r hav crush on travis and he lyk her bak cuz they follow each other lots!!!!!111" Sure, that may be the ugly case in your game, but they're probably only following around each other because they have the same ugly Interests. Therefore, it'd make sense if they went to the same places as well. No collision crush love thingy is official unless you're talking about crushes actually mentioned in da dialogue, like Stephen's ugly crush on DJ Candy. p.p I like icecream. Now, think of MySims Wiki as a book. With multiple authors. Which would be us contributors. This book would obviously need to have accurate information...and actual information as well. Another example for you peoplez: Benjamin Franklin! Say there's this book about...Benjamin Franklin! There's all this really cool info on him. And this book happens to be very erasable. And anyone can edit it for some reason...don't be askin' me why, it's a flippin' example, dangit. So this idiotic guy comes up and says "DUDE! BENJAMIN FRANKLIN IS COOL! I SHOULD WRITE DAT IN THIS EDITABLE BOOK ON BENJAMIN FRANKLIN"! He adds after the first paragraph "lol benjamin franklin am koolio". So that becomes: "Benjamin Franklin (January 17, 1706 January 6, 1705 – April 17, 1790) was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States of America. A noted polymath, Franklin was a leading author and printer, satirist, political theorist, politician, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, and diplomat. As a scientist, he was a major figure in the Enlightenment and the history of physics for his discoveries and theories regarding electricity. He invented the lightning rod, bifocals, the Franklin stove, a carriage odometer, and the glass 'armonica'. He formed both the first public lending library in America and first fire department in Pennsylvania. He was an early proponent of colonial unity, and as a political writer and activist he supported the idea of an American nation. As a diplomat during the American Revolution he secured the French alliance that helped to make independence of the United States possible. lol benjamin franklin am koolio" NOOO! That's not right! So, don't make any ugly edits like that plox. Or remove the whole content and add random stuff in it. Kind of a bad example, but don't be shootin' me, 'kay? We can easily revert your edits and ban you, so don't be havin' fun with us, Mister Missy Miss! I like icecream. If you'd like a better tutorial on editin', go . If you wanna see what you can help with, check out da Stubs page, articles that need more info on 'em. Or find what pages are needed to be created in the thingy. Thank you very much, person. Edit your User page, too, to put some info abouts yourself. Just click your username, edit page, and that be it. Although, don't just sign up to edit your User page and never help with da articles. I'm talkin' to very certain people here. *shifty eyes* But whateverz. Have any ugly questions? You need help? Got questions? Need something? I suppose you could go contactin' one of us admins. Darkrudie am kinda not available at this time, but you can still contact Mistah Troubleman, Dentedfaceman, Neuralman, Fanaticman, Skullman, or um...me, the Blanky that is the XP. ARGHHH MATIES I'M A PIRATE...not really...but uh, anyway, we will try our best to help you out. Leave a message on the Talk page, and we will try to reply immediately. Just...oh...does I has to hold your hand through this too? Just click "Discussion" on the top right corner once you've reached da User page of the admin you are contactin', then click the "Leave message" button that is also around the top. Still havin' trouble? Look at the pretty pictures. Once you reach the page, enter your message. Then I suggest you sign your message by clicking the button with the messed up signature picture on it. It kinda looks like dis. We hate the anonymousness of it all. Just sign, dangit. Sign. And add the subject. The signing will make something like --~~~~. Just leave it like that. I'll show a message I made! I want to let Mistah Troubleman know I like bananas. So here be what I write in my message: :Hi! I like bananas! --~~~~ Here is the outcome: :Hi! I like bananas! --Blankeh 18:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Wait a few days or hours for da reply. It may take a while. The site will notify you of a new message, so indeed! That be all! Have fun editin' and stuff. The Blanky person, the troubled Mister, the crazy fanatic of games, the guy named after teh nervous system, and the guy with the dented face will be watching you!!! o.o See Also *MySims Category:Site Related